(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for calibrating voltage spike waveforms that are used to test survivability and compatibility of three-phase electrical devices and systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many military and commercial-off-the-shelf (“COTS”) three-phase electrical devices have specifications that are incomplete with regard to compatibility and survivability. This problem is exacerbated when these electrical devices are integrated with devices configured in accordance with military specifications such as onboard electronics on a submarine or other naval vessels. Vendors typically do not perform tests or evaluations on the compatibility and survivability characteristics of COTS electrical devices. Typical current methodologies and schemes for testing electrical devices and voltage spike suppression are described in Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,342, Grace et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,315, Merritt U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,926, Maytum U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,215 and Sink U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,209. However, these methodologies and schemes do not provide efficient techniques for testing the compatibility and survivability characteristics of three-phase electrical devices. Thus, what is needed is an apparatus and method that can efficiently and inexpensively test the compatibility and survivability characteristics of three-phase electrical devices and systems.